The present invention relates generally to an improved clamping bracket means for use with flexible film supporting systems, and specifically for a quick-connect and quick-disconnect clamping bracket means which is useful in mounting and retaining a flexible film member upon support rails for defining a film enclosure. The film enclosure has particular utility in green drying or crop drying operations, wherein the flexible film system is adapted to obtain energy from the sun, preheat air within the film enclosure, and ultimately deliver the air to a grain drying enclosure.
The clamping bracket means of the present invention has particular utility in combination with that system disclosed in my copending application, Ser. No. 427,146 filed Dec. 21, 1973, and entitled "Solar Pre-Heat Chamber for Grain Dryers". This system illustrates a grain drying enclosure having an inlet thereto fed with air at least partially heated in the solar heating chamber in combination therewith. The system of the present invention has, as indicated, utility and other systems as well, but is particularly useful in connection with such an overall system arrangement.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, the clamping bracket means includes a pair of opposed brackets arranged to be retained together to form a clamping jaw, with each clamping bracket comprising a shank portion and a jaw portion, and with the shank portion being arranged to accommodate a carriage bolt to retain the members in proper disposition. The clamping jaw portions each have a generally semicircular outer zone defining a cylindrical jaw therebetween, and a split sleeve element is arranged to be retained within the cylindrical jaw so as to enclose and grippingly retain a flexible film member on a film supporting rail.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clamping bracket means which is particularly adapted for use with lateral and vertical flexible film supporting rails for releasable securing a film enclosure of finite length to support rails for defining a solar energy heating chamber therewithin.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved clamping bracket means for use with flexible film, and specifically to provide releasable gripping engagement between a flexible film product and the lateral and vertical or substantially vertical supporting rails used in combination therewith so as to define a solar energy heating chamber.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved clamping bracket means which is adapted for reasonably retaining and grippingly engaging a flexible film material unto laterally and generally vertically disposed supporting rails in order to define a film enclosure of finite length, the enclosure having one opened to atmosphere, and with the other end being coupled to the inlet of a grain crop drying chamber.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of the following specifications, appended Claims, and accompanying drawing.